the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Urdnot Wrex
Appearance Other than Wrex's normal armor, he wears casual often. His casual outfit consists of blue jeans and a tank top, but no shoes. As Garrus said once, Wrex has an appearance that, other than another Krogan, only a mother could love. Basically, he (and other Krogans) aren't that attractive. Luckily for Krogans, they don't care about appearance. He's very tall and bulky, but it's mostly muscle. Personality Like most Krogans, he's a violent, brutal, and self/species-centered guy. However, he tries to do things that don't require violence occasionally. He also cares about others, but has a hard time showing it. Wrex views Garrus as a good friend, but Legion as more of an annoyance. However, as time's gone by, he's come to view Legion as an alright guy. He has the mentality of "I do what I want when I want how I want", so he often doesn't care about consequences. He hates to dance and sing, but will do so on rare occasions. Underneath his really tough exterior, he's a pretty nice and sweet guy, but very few get to know this side of him since he hides it so well. When Skully nearly died at the end of the war, he teared up. He values those he considers friends, allies, family, and his lover; the most important things to him. If someone helps him in a time of need (which is rare), he's eternally grateful, but usually just gives a simple thanks and leaves it as such. However, if what they did was violent and destructive, he usually gets much more enthusiastic about it. He tends to be overly dominating and puts himself so far above others with skills that he believes they aren't capable of getting the job done. The real reason he thinks like this isn't because of ego, but is because he doesn't want anyone he cares about to get hurt if he can do something about it. However, this is subconscious thoughts, so he doesn't quite realize it. The main exception to this rule is if Skully, Garrus, or Legion want to help or do it; in that case, he's got their back, but he'll allow it. While Garrus poking fun at him pisses him off, he usually just pokes fun right back to avoid a fight. The one thing that does get to him and hurt his feelings (although he doesn't really show it), is if someone says he's fat. Since Skully helped save his homeplanet's Genophage problem (with Mordin's help), along with helping replenish the planet's plant life, he's MUCH more lenient towards him. Wrex has a problem showing affection, being sweet, and admitting to liking/loving someone. He tries really hard to be as nice and affectionate as possible to Skully, but due to his naturally brutal nature, he usually winds up screwing things up. As for admitting he likes/loves someone, he'll try, but he can never get the message out; instead, he gives a compliment and walks away half-way into it. That being said, he relies on others being able to catch his drift and do something about it. Category:Aliens Category:Krogans